


not for the first time

by thompsborn



Series: tumblr prompts + drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, But otherwise, Fluff, M/M, talks about abusive parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn
Summary: Though Flash rolls his eyes, he quietly complies, leaning into Harry’s side and letting out a content sigh as the blanket draped around them shifts to cover them better, staring up at the stars with wide eyes. Harry glances up as well, but quickly finds his eyes drifting back down, taking in the close up side profile of his boyfriend with a little smile on his face, scanning over the curve of his nose and the angle of his jaw and—and a scar, just below his left ear, a faded line that’s only really visible due to Flash’s hair shifting back and uncovering it.“Where’d this come from?” Harry asks.(20. a kiss on a scar)
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson
Series: tumblr prompts + drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655254
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	not for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> this talks about harrison thompson being an abusive parent with a drinking problem but outside of that this is pure fluff

From where they are, at a small little AirBnB hours outside of the city, they can see the stars. They shine and simmer in the inky black sky, twinkling beautifully and looking down on two boys, sitting at the edge of the lake close to their temporary getaway stay, a blanket beneath them and another blanket draped over their shoulders. For a long, long time, it’s quiet, save for the sounds of nature, the breeze rustling the trees and the leaves shifting against the swaying grass. Harry hums under his breath, uses their intertwined fingers to bring the back of Flash’s hand to his lips. Flash looks away from the stars with fond amusement in his eyes and says, not for the first since they left the city, “You didn’t have to do this.”

“No,” Harry says—also not for the first time, but just as happy to remind Flash of it as he was when he said it in the car. “But I wanted to. It’s your birthday weekend and I like spending my dad’s money on shit he doesn’t like. For instance, spoiling my boyfriend for his birthday because I adore him and I can. Deal with it.”

“Norman Osborn is going to kill me one of these days,” Flash muses, snickering.

Harry rolls his eyes. “He’s dead if he tries. Pete would kick his ass before we even blinked.”

At that, Flash lets out a snort, lulls his head back to squint up at the stars again. “Yeah, you’re probably right about that. Being friends with an overprotective superhero is so _tiring.”_

“Oh, yeah, I totally believe you. Tell me, what was your username on Instagram again? Before you found out who Spider-Man was?”

Flash winces. “Low blow, asshole.”

Harry beams, clearly enjoying himself. “Just keeping your ego in check, babe. Stop moving so much when I’m trying to cuddle with you.”

“Why do you whine so much?”

“I have a complex,” Harry shrugs. “Daddy never loved me, Mama died when I was _oh so young,_ and now I never shut the hell up, or something like that. I stopped listening to my therapist when she looked grossed out about me having a boyfriend, so there’s no saying for sure. Now stop moving, you’re letting cold air under the blanket and I’m freezing my ass off.”

In an act of maturity, Flash sticks his tongue at out Harry. Clearly just as mature, Harry reaches up with the hand that isn’t holding onto Flash’s and flicks him in the nose. Flash huffs. “Idiot.”

“Less talking, more stargazing.”

Though Flash rolls his eyes, he quietly complies, leaning into Harry’s side and letting out a content sigh as the blanket draped around them shifts to cover them better, staring up at the stars with wide eyes. Harry glances up as well, but quickly finds his eyes drifting back down, taking in the close up side profile of his boyfriend with a little smile on his face, scanning over the curve of his nose and the angle of his jaw and—and a scar, just below his left ear, a faded line that’s only really visible due to Flash’s hair shifting back and uncovering it.

“Where’d this come from?” Harry asks.

Flash’s lips twitch, still looking up. “I thought you said less talking,” he quips, but it’s light and breezy. He looks to Harry, brow quirked.

Harry doesn’t respond to that, brings up his free hand to brush the tip of his finger along the line, almost two inches long, starting just below the ear lobe and angled diagonal to the hinge of Flash’s jaw. “The scar,” Harry says, feels unnerved by it’s placement. “What is it?”

“Wh—?” Flash stops, brings up his own hand to feel for the scar, wincing when his fingers skim across the barely noticeable change in texture when he touches it. “Oh. Right. I, uh—I don’t actually remember what happened, exactly. I know I was pretty young, like—like, it was before my parents had Jesse, so they were even more shitty towards me than they are now. My dad had a drinking problem, back before Jess was born, and I know he was drunk, and I made him mad, somehow, and… and glass. I remember glass, but that’s pretty much it. Had to get stitches, though, and when I woke up in the hospital, my dad actually hugged me. I know it was an accident, whatever it was that happened, but I also know that it was his fault, even if he didn’t mean to do it, y’know?”

Harry doesn’t reply for what feels like a long time, just stares at the scar with something twisting in his gut, hot and painful and sad. “I’m sorry,” he eventually says, voice soft. “Jesus, that’s—I’m sorry. You deserve better than that.”

“All of us got a pretty shitty hand,” Flash says, shrugging. “We make do. It’s survivable.”

“You deserve more than survivable, Flash.”

There’s a heavy sort of lilt to Harry’s tone that makes Flash pause and stare up at the stars for another long moment of quiet, before, slowly, almost carefully, he tells Harry, “This is pretty great. This, _you…_ it means, y’know… everything you've done for me, what we are and where we’re at, _everything…_ it means a lot to me.”

Within his chest, Harry’s heart thuds, loud and fluttery and insistent. It beats with purpose, and he struggles to think of what to say, so he opts not to, at least for the moment, instead tracing his fingers down Flash’s jaw gently, until he can lightly grab his chin and tilt their heads closer together, but he doesn’t turn Flash’s, keeps him facing forward in order to press his lips gently to the scar, lingers here for what could be considered too long, and then pulls away, but not very far, keeps his voice soft and gentle and says, for the first time, “I love you.”

Flash doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe, not at first, but then he’s turning his head with something magnificent in his eyes and he whines, “You _asshole._ I wanted to say it first.”

“Too bad,” Harry snickers. “You gonna say it back? Before I start to freak out?”

“I love you, too,” Flash says. “I love you a lot.”

Harry grins. “I want to hear you say it again but if I‘m not kissing you in the next two seconds, I’m going to burst into flames or someth—”

Flash leans in before Harry can finish speaking, but Harry doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm spidey-lad from tumblr and ur watching disney channel


End file.
